Zed
The Lorde Family Ezreal's parents were homo-magi occultist masters whom own the renown Lorde Incorporation. As being born of two talented homo-magis, Ezreal was gifted the same, however during labor Ezreal's mother died after her final push. In magic, nothing is free: The price of magic always involves suffering. Ezreal's father mourn for 2 years after the death of his wife. As Ezreal kept growing, so did his magic power which resulted in Ezreal's father writing rune symbols on over his body to suppress that power. Though it worked, Ezreal's father was mysteriously taken to hell after the ritual, leaving Ezreal orphaned and the next owner of Lorde Incorporation. Harry Potter Harry Owens ran an underground clinic, neutral ground for all in the criminal world to use to their benefit. Harry met Ezreal Lorde at 14 years old when he took him in as a patient who had recently attempted suicide. On the same night, Harry murdered the dying former leader of the arcane church whose only aim at that time was more death and destruction with a young Ezreal as his only witness. He then told Ezreal the cover story: that the leader died of a serious illness and that his dying wish was for Harry to succeed him. Ezreal eventually developed a casual relationship with Harry who took him in as a ward till the point Ezreal would call him "Harry Potter" as a joke. Though the young Ezreal was not yet part of the church, Harry had intentions to raise him as his right hand man. During this time, Ezreal continued to attempt suicide much to Harry's chagrin. Originally believing them to be "in the same boat", Harry quickly learned he was mistaken when he discovered the young boy was far darker and wiser than he believed. The Devil's Trident During the events of The Devil's Trident, Ezreal was one of the Arcane Church Bishops. He was the youngest person to become a bishop in the church's history (being considered as a bishop before he was even 16 mainly because of his raw magic power that is still suppressed), and a living legend within the church as well—to the extent that there is a saying going around the church: "The misfortune of Ezreal's enemies is to have Ezreal as their enemy". In the years he was a bishop, roughly half of the church's overall profits could be solely attributed to him, to the extent that Harry Owens mentioned that, "Given another four or five years, I wouldn't be surprised if Ezreal killed me and took over my position." He was also a specialist at torturing people for information, claiming to another bishop that, "There hasn't been a single prisoner who hasn't spilled everything under my interrogation." The trigger for Ezreal's retirement of the church was his old friend Matthew, a low-ranked church official—who was killed in the conflict between The Arcane Church and Sentinels of Magic, orchestrated by Harry Potter to obtain an official license from the government: proof of the government expressing silent consent of the Church's existence and its activities as an organization. Already distraught from the knowledge that Harry intentionally drove Matthew into a suicidal attack against the enemy commander, Ezreal found a tape of Matthew's final worlds with the Trident of Lucifer and took Matthew's last words to heart—"I know it makes no difference to you, but please become a good human being. Save the weak, protect the orphaned. I suppose you don't care for either justice or evil...but striving to be a better person is a wonderful thing"—and decided to leave the church, taking the Trident of Lucifer with him. He was 18 years old and legally able to claim the Lorde Incorporation since he is of age and it is rightfully his. Lorde Incorporation Lorde Incorporation is the company owned by Ezreal Lorde, which had a market value of twenty seven million four hundred thousand dollars ($27,400,000.00). Lorde Incorporation has many branches. The company owns mining companies, shipping, oil drilling and refineries, food, and agricultural productions and an arcane mystic artifacts being produced. Some of the most significant things to the normal consumer are consumer electronics like Wi-Fi systems and computers and Lorde Incorporation is one of the leading companies worldwide developing these technologies, as well as developing mystical properties for the supernatural world. It is important to mention that almost every single one of the branches provide information, technology and contacts for Ezreal Lorde to operate and keep his investigations ahead of local law enforcers and federal agencies Zed Ezreal would have been living a secret vigilante life where he would fight and expose magical criminals under the name "Zed". He was recommended to the Sentinels of Magic's new generation. As a newbie he is entrusted to take his entrance exam. Magic In magic, nothing is free: The price of magic always involves suffering. Zatara's price was his lengthy and painful separation of his daughter; John Constantine's price has included various failures and the deaths of his friends; and Amethyst's price was eventual blindness and the loss of her family. For Ezreal Lorde was the lost of poth of his parents. * Conjuration/Animation Conjuration/Animation sometimes called Summoning is a term used to describe the ability of Ezreal to call up or create people, creatures or forces in order to assist him. Ezreal can generate these creatures from nothing, hoever sometimes the creatures are not totally under Ezreal's control. Some would describe Ezreal's power as him being the anchor to magic. Equipment * The Trident Of Lucifer sends forth blasts of Hellfire, which have the power to send demons back to Hell. Its latest wielder is Zed (Ezreal Lorde). The trident also allow to make magical barriers around the wielder to protect them from harm. Zed could shoot lightning and energy blasts from the trident as well. The Trident "transform" Zed's eyes and give him horns whenever he is using it. The trident also give him enhanced strength, endurance and agility. Zed also breathes fire and allow him to have an accelerated healing factor that grant him to recover from injuries ten times faster than normal humans. * Dermal Integrated Cloth-lining Kinetic Suit (DICK Suit) enables Zed to leap great distances. It also increased his defense and magical detection. In addition to the suit, it was fashioned with a number of gadgets - including a photon burst, exploding balls, and night vision goggles.